The Two Demons
by Orez The True Dark King
Summary: Interlude, started to replay the game and I got inspiration, but need to know if people want me to continue first
1. The Rise Of The Resistance

Author's note: This somewhat follows the story of Warriors Orochi from the Sengoku point of view. Once Nobunaga reaches the resistance, the story becomes completely original. The story mainly follows Nobunaga but will still show the 3 kingdoms every once in a while. Other than that… Once Orez comes into the story, the story will change to a 1st person point of view. Other than that… Yeah… Enjoy the first Warriors Orochi fan fic ever!!!

**Chapter 1**

**The Rise of the Resistance**

A man dressed in all black armor sat on a seat in the middle of many troops. He had a black cape and all black armor. He looked kind of demonic. He raised his hand and silenced the troops. He began to speak. "Listen, this man thinks that he is the ultimate demon king. He combined two worlds together to test his might. I am the only Demon King allowed to exist. He is without a doubt powerful but we can defeat him if we work together. We have spotted a resistance army and plan to go support them in their fight against Orochi. I, Nobunaga Oda, shall raise an army against the "Serpent King" and destroy his little world. Let's go destroy their puny force!!!" The soldiers stated to cheer.

A general of Nobunaga stepped up and walked over to him. He leaned towards Nobunaga and whispered. "Lord Nobunaga, There are a few generals that are already fighting the Orochi army. Shall we assist them immediately or should we wait and attack the Orochi army after the resistance is crushed?"

"Mitsuhide, you should know by now that I am going to go and assist them. The Orochi army is massive and without a decent sized army, we will be obliterated." Mitsuhide looked at Nobunaga in shock.

"Yes my lord, right away." Mitsuhide walked away to let the army know what they were doing.

(At the battlefield)

"I don't think that I can last anymore. But I am the son of the legendary god of war…" The man in green armor dropped on his knees. "Well, I fought a good fight…" The enemy soldier raised his sword. His skin was extremely pale. He was definitely a mix between a snake and human. Nobunaga rode up and jumped off his horse striking the soldier down. "Who… who are you?"

"Live! Fight!" Nobunaga jumped back on his horse and rode away.

"Whoever you are, thanks." The man stood up and ran towards a big castle.

"Nobunaga, where were you? We were waiting before we could attack." A man with yellow armor took a step forward. "Shall we commence the attack now?"

"Do not give them a chance to breath. All units, forward! Mitsuhide, you head north. Hideyoshi, go east." The man in yellow armor, Hideyoshi, led his troops east. A man in blue clothes, Mitsuhide, led his troops north. "Second wave, wait until the enemies at the entrance of the defense bases in the north and east are destroyed, then advance! I will set out to ambush the enemies at their supply storehouse." Nobunaga left the area and charged to the east and bypassed the soldiers who were busy with Hideyoshi.

(Resistance Castle)

"Hold out! We can win this but we have to survive the enemy attack first before we counterattack!" An older warrior wielding a bow and sword lunged into battle next to his allies. He started to strike down the enemies which raised his ally's moral. "For the glory of Shu!" Several snake warriors came at him. He jumped over the strikes and fired 5 arrows at once. "What did I tell you? Fear the might of the Tiger General Huang Zhong of Shu!"

"Lord Huang Zhong, what how long do you intend on surviving our repetitive attacks?" A former Shu servant stepped forward from behind the snake warriors. "You should know that my strategies can not be surpassed easily. My strategies unparallel."

"Lord… Zhuge Liang… What are you doing serving Orochi?!?"

"You know that since Liu Bei's death there is no reason to continue fighting him. I am simply making the logical choice here. You should too." He waited to see Huang Zhong's reaction. Huang Zhong looked stunned.

"I… don't know… what to do…"

"I will let you think things through. Come to me with your answer. I will wait outside this castle." Zhuge Liang turned around and walked outside the castle. Huang Zhong turned and walked into the innermost part of the castle.

"Lord Huang Zhong?!? Brave troops of Shu, fight for your lives! Help us to restore the kingdom of Shu to greatness!" 'I must go see what happened with Huang Zhong but… I can't leave the troops or moral will drop. Damn! I have to clear the area of enemies first.' Guan Ping pressed on.

(Somewhere among enemy ranks)

"My lord, enemies have appeared at our supply storehouse. The set fire to the storehouse after stealing the food." A man with blood red eyes and midnight black hair stated.

"Hmm… Go reclaim the storehouse." Zhuge Liang said.

"But sir… there is no more reason to claim it since the food is gone."

"Yes but… it is a very strategic location. Reclaim it!"

"Of course, your intellect knows no bound my lord." The man ran off to issue the orders to the snake generals in the northeast area.

(Supply storehouse)

"Run!" The enemies started to flee after Nobunaga set it aflame.

"That's it. Run from the Demon King. There is no where you can go to escape my wrath. As long as you serve Orochi, you will not earn any respect from me." Nobunaga struck down several more fleeing enemies. "3... 2... 1... No more soldiers to fight. Put out the flames and bring our supplies over here."

"But sir-"

"No buts! Bring our supplies here! We won't lose the supplies. I shall be here until Hideyoshi rendezvous with me here." The soldier ran off to spread the words and get the supplies.

"Charge!" The snake general shouted. The snake soldiers charged toward the supply base. "Don't let a single soldier live!!!"

"I was waiting for you to arrive. Come; try to take on the Demon King!" All the soldiers surrounded the base and commenced the attack. Nobunaga ran towards the southern gate of the supply base. He closed the northern gate and started to fight with the soldiers against the snake beasts. "Ha ha ha. Come and fight me. Show me your strength." He created a purple ball of darkness and shot it forth destroying countless rows of troops. He enveloped his sword in darkness and started to strike the enemies down.

(Guan Ping's location)

"Come on! Hold out! Reinforcements are bound to arrive! Just keep fighting!" Guan Ping jumped out of the way of one of the soldier's strikes. He smashed the floor with his great sword and caused several soldiers to lose their balance and fall to the floor. "Keep it up!" The moral of Guan Ping's unit was beginning to fall. Several more of Guan Ping's soldiers dropped dead.

"My lord, Huang Zhong is thinking of surrendering to the Orochi army. He met with Zhuge Liang on the battlefield. Zhuge Liang tried to talk him into surrendering and joining the enemy. Now his unit isn't moving at all. The soldiers are fighting to stay alive but he is sitting in the inner castle deciding whether he should defect or not."

"I have to stop him. First I must finish these troops. Find any free generals and tell them to talk with Huang Zhong." The messenger ran off to fulfill his mission. Guan Ping continued to fight the soldiers. 'He'd better not defect. He's been around long enough to know how to lead an army better than any other officers in this army.'

(Mitsuhide's position)

"Lord Nobunaga is without a doubt, a great man. But his methods of achieving his goals are unorthodox. He told us to go help the resistance army instead of doing the wise thing and attacking the Orochi Army after they were weak from defeating the resistance. I guess it is smart. We do need all the troops and officers we can get." Mitsuhide struck down the last few soldiers near him. "Press forward!" He led his troops to the entrance of the castle. There were green flags over the entrance of the castle. "This must be the Shu resistance army." He watched as the soldiers of Shu bravely fought the snake warriors. 'They fight brave even in these unfair conditions. This is the southern entrance of the castle though. If I wipe out the enemies from here and Hideyoshi wipes out the enemies from the east entrance, all of us can rendezvous with the Shu forces at the western gate.' "Help out our new allies! Charge the snake demons!" Mitsuhide led his troops against the snake warriors. The Shu forces moral was rising at the sight of allies. After countless more casualties, the snakes fled the area. One of the snake generals started to retreat with the remaining soldiers. "Ambush unit, strike them down!" Five groups of ten musketeers per group showed up from the hills. The musketeers open fired on the retreating enemies killing all remaining snake warriors.

"Who are you, brave warrior?" A Shu officer stepped forward. He was in a heavy, green armor. "I am Liao Hua, a general of the once powerful Shu kingdom."

"I am Mitsuhide Akechi. I am here on orders of my lord, Nobunaga Oda, to help out the resistance army." He smiled just a little. "I must say, for such a small castle and army, you held your own pretty well."

"Thank you. Let me show you into the castle." Liao Hua led Mitsuhide and the soldiers into the castle. The gate closed after all the soldiers were in. "Follow me; we could use your help anyway." Liao Hua began to explain the situation. "Here's the problem…"

(Hideyoshi's location)

"Is that… Lord Nobunaga?!? Come, we must help him!" Hideyoshi led his troops towards Nobunaga to help Nobunaga protect the supplies. "Lord Nobunaga, why are you here? You should be protecting the main camp."

"And what fun would that be for me? I am here to fight, just the same as you." Nobunaga finished his words with a lightning fast slash towards the inside of the supplies, killing the last remaining enemies. "On to the castle." Nobunaga started to lead the troops out of the base.

"Wait! Lord Nobunaga, we just secured this base. Shouldn't we make sure that it will stay secured? We wouldn't want to lose our supplies now would we?"

"Hideyoshi we will be fine. Don't worry about it. All we have to do now is rendezvous with the resistance. Mitsuhide is already there by now-"

"My lord, I come on orders from Mitsuhide. The leader of the resistance is thinking about surrendering. What should we do?"

"Tell Mitsuhide to stall him. We shall be there momentarily." The soldiers ran off towards the castle's south entrance. "Let's go!" They continue towards the castle. He arrived at the castle's east entrance. "Finish off these snakes." He led his army against the enemies. In mere minutes, the combined force of the Shu army and Nobunaga's army wiped out the snakes.

"Hey, you're-"

"Nobunaga Oda. Lead me to your leader now." He demanded.

"Yes my lord. Right away." He led Nobunaga and Hideyoshi into the castle. After everyone was inside, he closed the gate. They all walked towards the western gate. Nobunaga, Guan Ping, and Hideyoshi stopped at the innermost part of the castle where Huang Zhong resided.

"Wait here." Nobunaga issued the order to the troops. The three of them walked up to Huang Zhong. "What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting with your allies?"

"My… Lord Zhuge Liang is among the enemy ranks… If he is there… than Shu must have no future…"

"Ah yes… I have heard of this Zhuge Liang. He is apparently one of the greatest strategists of all time. If he is among them, shouldn't we have been destroyed by now? Maybe he is not using his best strategies for a reason."

"He is right my lord." Guan Ping chimed in.

"He issued a straight forward attack to try and claim the supply base after I took it from him. He used no strategy. I don't think he is loyal to Orochi." Nobunaga stated. "If he was, he would have used his best strategies on us." Nobunaga started to laugh. "I wonder if his military genius surpasses my own."

Huang Zhong stood up off his seat. "Very well. What you said makes a lot of sense. I think we can still win this."

"Fine. Join me in my goal of eliminating Orochi from this world."

"Yes my lord. You have the Shu resistance on your side." They all left to go join the others at the western gate only to discover that without an officer, the Shu troops lost all hope. The Orochi Army overran the western gate and now they swarmed the castle. They called all the troops to the center of the castle again. This time, there were almost no troops left. The enemy had ten thousand troops among their ranks whereas Nobunaga's and Huang Zhong's forces combined were down to three thousand. "Close the gate!" Huang Zhong issued for the gate to be closed and then sat with the other generals after ordering the troops to wait by the gate. "So what can we do?"

"Mitsuhide, do you have a plan?" Nobunaga asked curiously.

"The way I see it, the enemy is down to two generals. Zhuge Liang and… This other general named Orez Takashi. Orez holds a good four thousand of the troops."

"I see where you're going with this. Is he loyal to the Orochi Army?" Guan Ping asked.

"As a matter of fact, no. We need a strategist and he was learning from Zhuge Liang. That is the only reason he remained there. He has no reason to stay anymore and if we can talk to him, we can convince him to join us." Mitsuhide stated.

"Hmm… First we must get him away from Zhuge Liang, and then we can talk to him. Once that happens… The enemy will die among our blades." He started to laugh the laugh he does whenever there is, or going to be, suffering. He smiled. "This will be a great war that will be remembered throughout history. Our names will go down in history as the mortals who beat the snake demon!"

"Yes! This will definitely be a glorious fight! We shall be the resistance army against Orochi. We are going to be… The gods of this new world!" Huang Zhong shouted. They walked over to where the soldiers were waiting.

"Listen here… The enemy outnumbers us vastly. There is no reason to be alarmed though. We have a plan that will help us to destroy the enemy." Nobunaga said.

"Do not give up!!! Continue fighting until our plans come to bear fruit. Show these demons just how strong we humans can be!" The soldiers started to cheer.

"Let us go." Nobunaga said raising the troop's moral.


	2. Orez

Author's Note: Ok! Forgot to mention in the first chapter "This is them talking" and 'this is them thinking.' You see the difference??? Ones more of a quote and the other is more of an apostrophe. Other than that… Chapter 2 is up and running. I know I brought this one up really fast but this won't continue, so don't get angry if the other chapters take a while to bring up. Other than that… Enjoy Chapter 2. Orez finally comes in as you can see by the title. YEAH OREZ!!! (Clears throat) Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**Orez**

Nobunaga stood in front of the castle. He awaited the enemy and if he got lucky, Orez would be right there. He planned on raising moral by being the first involved in the fighting. He also planned on trying to convince Orez to revolt and take his soldiers with him. 'This shouldn't be difficult. Any humans serving Orochi have no loyalty to the snake demon. The only people loyal to Orochi are his snake beasts. The only reason the humans serve Orochi is out of fear. If we can prove to Orez that we are strong, we can get him on our side though I personally don't care. I enjoy a challenge.' He looked at the enemy that was approaching him. "Be prepared for the enemy. Try to avoid killing the humans. We are looking for the human general Orez. If you see him, do your absolute best to capture him!" Nobunaga looked towards the enemy. "Now, close the gates. The troops behind him closed the gates leaving Nobunaga, Guan Ping, Mitsuhide, and Liao Hua on the outside with no troops. "Hideyoshi, do not open these gates under any condition." Nobunaga turned away from the castle and charged into the enemy ranks.

"Learn from his example! Who here wants to die by the Tiger General, Huang Zhong?!?" He leapt into battle after Nobunaga. The soldiers tried to strike him but he jumped over the enemies and into their ranks. He jumped up one more time and shot arrows at three of the snake soldiers before coming back down.

"I guess it's time to raise my sword!" Guan Ping jumped into the troops after Nobunaga and Huang Zhong. 'I hope you're alive father. Somewhere…' Guan Ping blocked several of the snake beast's strikes and struck horizontally killing ten of them.

"Let's go Mitsuhide!" Liao Hua started to charge in.

"I'm right behind you Liao Hua." Mitsuhide followed him into the troops.

"Hey Mitsuhide, where are all the human soldiers?" Liao Hua asked while dodging and striking them down.

"You know I'm not sure. There are only serpents here. You don't think Zhuge Liang saw through our plan do you?"

"No way. We have hidden it very well. He should know what our plan is but not that one. He shouldn't know about Orez but he should know about how we only came out to save the soldiers for back up." Liao Hua grabbed Mitsuhide and dragged him out of the way of the soldiers attacks and killed several of the soldiers. "This is too easy! I shall never be defeated until Shu rules China"

"And I, Mitsuhide Akechi, will not be defeated until Nobunaga rules Japan." Countless soldiers came at Mitsuhide. "What?!? Where did they come from?!?" They all struck leaving Mitsuhide almost no time to dodge. He barley moved out of the way and killed three more before getting knocked onto the floor.

A demonic laugh came from out of nowhere as Nobunaga emerged from the troops. "Mitsuhide, you volunteered to join me. If you get killed than that shows that I made a mistake by employing you. You wouldn't want that now would you?" He appeared next to Mitsuhide and a dark aura emanated from him. It shot forth eliminating all the enemies near Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide stood up and grabbed his sword again.

"Thank you my lord." Nobunaga looked in the direction of where Huang Zhong was. He saw a human ride up on a horse.

"Looks like I found Orez." He ran through the soldiers and jumped in front of Orez's blade. It was a crescent shaped blade. "Hmm… The legendary Moon Blade." Nobunaga held up his hand and watched as Orez struggled to strike. A dark force that was coming from his hand was stopping Orez's attack. Nobunaga started to laugh again.

"What's going on?!? My blade… I can't push forward. It's as if something is stopping me." Orez jumped off his horse and landed on the floor after pulling his blade back. He was dressed in baggy black samurai pants and a black short sleeve shirt. He had a blood red vest that went down to his knees. The color truly looked like he had soaked it in blood. He did not have it connected so it hung apart. It had the Japanese symbols for "dark" and "light" on the bottom left side and bottom right side of the vest. On the center of the vest was the Yin-Yang symbol. Nobunaga barley noticed a string around Orez's neck. "You'll regret challenging me!!!" He pulled out his other sword from his back. This sword did not appear to be made of steel but rather a form of light energy. He held this new blade in his left hand and the Moon Blade in his right hand.

"Hmm… The legendary Sun Blade. This should be interesting…" Nobunaga drew his sword as the soldiers all took a step back. They were fully aware that this was a duel and knew that if they were to get in the way, both people might accidentally kill them. "So… shall we start this duel already?"

"Hmph… I hope you're ready! No going back now!!!" Orez ran towards Nobunaga with the two blades in hand. He struck twice with the Moon Blade causing Nobunaga to be pushed back.

"Don't think that that was all I had." Nobunaga got his footing back and leapt towards Orez. Orez blocked the first two strikes and struck back. Nobunaga blocked twice and held out his hand once more causing a blast of energy to force Orez back.

"Where is this energy coming from?!?" 'I though that I was the only one now left with dark powers. Now I meet another. Interesting.' Orez regained his footing and sheathed the Sun Blade. "I don't need both "Blades of the Cosmos" to beat you!" He held his hand up and a black aura appeared on the Moon Blade. "Now disappear!"

"Dark energy? Is that so…" He placed a spell that engulfed his "Demon Slayer" in darkness. "Let's see how you fair against me now." Orez and he lunged at each other. Their blades clashed causing them both to fly back. They landed and charged again. This time Orez ducked underneath Nobunaga's blade and kicked Nobunaga into the air.

"I never will lose as long as I live!!!" Orez jumped high into the air and followed up with consistent attacks. Nobunaga blocked all the attacks with ease which angered Orez. "Damn you!!! Why won't you die?!?" He tried to strike once more but Nobunaga blocked again. This time Nobunaga reversed it by striking several times while Orez blocked the attacks. Nobunaga struck four more times laughing as he watched Orez struggling to block. "Does this amuse you?!?"

"You're definitely powerful but… This will finish you." Nobunaga struck one last time striking down this time. Orez blocked but the force was so much that Orez was sent hurtling to the floor. "Ha Ha Ha." Nobunaga landed onto the floor. He looked at Orez who was lying on the floor in a tiny crater. The soldiers looked at Nobunaga. By this time the ratio had shifted to mostly human soldiers. "Nice try-" In a flash of black and red a blade connected to Nobunaga's sword which he had just brought up. Nobunaga looked and saw that Orez was the one whose blades were caught in a deadlock with his own. They stayed that way for a minute with neither one being able to move the other.

"I don't think I got your name. What is your name?" Orez asked blades still deadlocked with his own.

"Nobunaga Oda, The Demon King and commander of this resistance. I've come with an offer." They separated and sheathed their blades.

"Not many people can survive my attacks much less get me into a deadlock. I'm listening "Demon King." What is it?" He replied with respect in his voice.

an

"I am fully aware that you have no intention of staying with that serpent." By this time, only the human soldiers were around. All the snake soldiers were dead or they retreated. "If I'm not mistaken, the only reason you serve him is because there was no other choice. He wiped out almost every other army around."

"Ok…" He seemed to suspect what was coming.

"So my offer to you is… Join me. The resistance is getting stronger so there is no reason in staying with him. We are not even the only resistance army if I am not mistaken. There are others. They too are getting stronger in number. Soon Orochi will be outnumbered and then, defeated. So…"

'Hmm… He is definitely powerful and he did even match my skill… Maybe there is a future with him… Who knows…' "Very well Demon King. My blade shall fight for you. And all my soldiers will too." He changed his focus on the soldiers. "Listen up! From now on… We serve Nobunaga Oda and the resistance army!!! For honor!!!" Orez raised his blades as the troops cheered.

"My lord, it looks like your plan has worked. Great job my lord. Now we have a larger force and I think it is time that we strike out against Zhuge Liang. We should show him what happens when you leave Shu and fight against us!" Huang Zhong looked at Nobunaga for enthusiasm.

"Is that so… Very well then." Nobunaga walked back into the castle followed by the others. They all met in the inner part of the castle where they had met before. "Our forces are large now. Let us strike out against Zhuge Liang!"

"Wait! My lord, Zhuge Liang is awaiting Huang Zhong's reply. What if we do a false defection?" Orez suggested.

"Interesting…" Nobunaga nodded his head. "Make it so." We all left the castle again, this time with our troops behind us.


	3. Defection

Author's Note: Not exactly sure how I'm getting these chapters up so fast but well… Enjoy this while it lasts. With A.P. American History and English Honors plus my regular classes and my other story on it could take a while for these chapters to come up sooner or later. Well still though, enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks for the review from before though.

**Chapter 3**

**Defection**

Huang Zhong walked towards Zhuge Liang. The thoughts of the conversation he had with Mitsuhide ran through his mind continuously.

(Flashback)

"Well, I'd best be going. I still have this false defection to do." Huang Zhong said to himself. Huang Zhong heard someone approach behind him. "What is it?"

"While you pretend to serve Orochi, keep Zhuge Liang's forces focused on our castle. We still have forces in the south and we've already sent word to them to help us now." Mitsuhide looked in the enemy's directions. "Do you think you are going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'll only be there for a few hours." Huang Zhong picked up his quiver and bow. Huang Zhong sighed briefly and then smiled. Confidence was back in his voice. "I know Zhuge Liang too well. I know all his strategies. I'll show him that Shu is not dead yet!"

(Back to reality)

"Greetings Huang Zhong. I take it you've decided to join me?" He smiled a bit. "Did I understand correctly or have you come for my head?"

"What?!? No my lord. I've come to help you out. The resistance is in discord. One more strong offensive attack and they're dead. Shall I order the attack? I am the only general left right?"

"Not necessarily." He raised his hand over his head and from the sky shot forth a lightning bolt. It hit his strategists fan and moved to the floor. After the flash of light disappeared, three more snake generals appeared. "Now there are more."

"Lord Orochi will triumph!" One of them said.

"Coppermouth, head to the west gate. Diamondback, head to the east gate. Yellowbelly, head to the south gate." The snake generals advanced leaving only one thousand soldiers left with them.

"What about us, grand strategist?"

"We'll stay here. If they attack us, we will be able to hold them back."

'Hmm… Our backs are to the river, to the left is an opening and same thing to the right. He must surly know this…' "Alright my lord."

(At The Castle, Orez's POV)

I watched Nobunaga carefully as he destroyed the enemies that approached the southern gate. 'Surly he must have a plan. How long does he possibly think he can survive without a strategy?' I continued to watch as the enemies began to overwhelm him. "Lord Nobunaga! I'll help!"

"No! If the enemy is this strong here, than they must be as strong at the east and west gates. You know what to do Orez." He motioned for me to go to one of the other gates.

"Very Well Nobunaga!" I turned and ran into the castle to exit out of a different gate. 'What the hell is going on man?!? Zhuge Liang would not send more troops without generals so there must be some generals but where the hell did they come from?!? Either way… Nobunaga at the southern gate, Huang Zhong is with the enemy, Guan Ping at the east gate, and Liao Hua at the west gate. Interesting.' I headed to the west gate and planned to get Liao Hua to go and help Guan Ping.

"Orez, what is it?" Liao Hua asked killing several soldiers.

"Nobunaga told me to reinforce this gate but I can handle this on my own. Go to help Guan Ping at the east gate." The wings that appear when I use my dark powers formed on my back again. The wings are black and are shaped sort of like a demon's wings. I started to fly in the air.

"Very well Orez. I shall go to help Guan Ping." Liao Hua turned and ran towards the east gate. The soldiers started to chase after him. I shot a large, dark ball of energy at the soldiers. All of the soldiers that were planning to chase after Liao Hua were stopped or killed. I landed on the floor again and looked at my soldiers that were fighting.

'I don't believe this. I love war but at the same time I want nothing more then to stop it all. The people do not deserve to suffer just because I want to fight. It's just not fair. Hopefully this… Nobunaga Oda can bring peace to this troubled world. Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi are with Nobunaga. Two officers are at the east gate and three more officers are in the southern gate.' I unsheathed the blades of the cosmos. One of the wings on my back started to change while my other wing stayed demonic. My left wing turned into an angel wing while my right wing was a demonic wing. 'Half angel and half demon.' "I AM A GOD!!!" I lunged towards them. I blocked the countless attacks that they threw at me with ease. I lunged towards them. In a flash I stood on the opposite side of the enemies. They turned around before they even realized that they were finished. Once they caught a glimpse of me they all dropped to the floor. My attack was so unbelievably swift that it actually took a few seconds for the attack to take affect. "My speed and technique are unmatched by any man!" I looked at the countless enemies that lay dead on the floor. 'Is this really what I want though? Just to be an executioner…' I walked towards more of the enemy troops. "I know you're out there general of Orochi! Your soldiers will do no good! Come on out and fight me! Or are all snake demons weak and pathetic!" I stared blankly as the countless troops approached me this time with the general leading them.

"All those who would dare insult Orochi or any snake shall die!" The soldiers came at me. I jumped over the general's strike and landed on the opposite side of him. I blocked several of their strikes and had to roll out of the way. A venom was released from the general's mouth and consumed everything around me. All things that it touched dropped dead but it was completely around me so what could I do to escape it. I jumped high into the air and formed a ball of darkness in my right hand and a ball of light in my left hand. I combined them together and noticed that the massive ball of energy looked different then before. Now it was causing the earth itself to shake and seemed to scare the soldiers.

"Orochi will fall!" I threw the ball at the ground. It hit the ground and then levitated just above the ground. The ball caused all the soldiers and the general that were nearby to be sucked into its grasp. The soldiers bodies were compressed together as the ball started to shrink. A blast of energy shot out of the ball and then the ball imploded. The bodies were sent hurtling in every direction. "That's all for now. That attack shall now be known as my Big Bang attack." I started to walk towards the western pass that they came from.

(East Gate)

"Master Guan Ping! I've come on orders from Orez to help out!" Liao Hua jumped into the battle and killed several soldiers that surrounded Guan Ping. Guan Ping looked at Liao Hua and raised his sword.

"Thank you master Liao Hua. All right men! Keep fighting!" The soldiers started to kill more and more of Orochi's snakes while Guan Ping and Liao Hua were working masterfully together. Guan Ping smashed the ground causing several soldiers to lose balance while Liao Hua jumped into the air to kill them. When Liao Hua landed he followed up with several strikes that killed soldiers that were trying to get Guan Ping from the back. Guan Ping continued to kill the enemies that were coming at him until the soldiers started to flee. "Give chase men! We've got them on the run!" Guan Ping and the soldiers started to give pursuit to the fleeing enemies.

"This is probably a trap though." Liao Hua went off and used the woods as a shortcut. He ended up in the southeast. He saw several human soldiers approaching him. The what appeared to be commander of the army approached him. It was a beautiful girl. She had brown hair. Her hair was short cut. She wore a red shirt with pink pants. "Are you with Nobunaga?"

"Yes. I am Oichi, his sister. Who are you?"

"I am Liao Hua, one of his allies. He formed an alliance with our resistance force to defeat the snake warriors. Please, stay here with your troops. We are planning on cutting them off. They will arrive in a few moments being pursued by another one of my generals." He smiled a little as a thought ran through his mind. She couldn't tell what it was though. She was just glad that she didn't have to fight more humans. After a few moments, the enemies approached her as she awaited with her troops prepped for battle.

"Show them who's boss boys!" She charged towards the enemy with her troops. Liao Hua stood there to evaluate her performance. The soldiers started to attack the enemy. The snakes were dropping dead almost consecutively. Oichi used her weapon which is really more of a toy to smash the enemy and knock them unconscious. Her weapon was a hammer with a string attached to the top. Attached to the other end of the string was an iron ball. When the ball made contact with their skulls, a cracking sound could be heard seemingly for miles. After a few moments, the enemies were defeated and the general along with the troops. "Great job boys!" Oichi went back to Liao Hua. "Why didn't you fight?"

"I wanted to see how you would do without me. Great job. You passed." Liao Hua smiled but his smile quickly faded as he looked around. "Too bad so many soldiers had to die in the process. A good 200 soldiers." The allies in the east proceeded down to attack Zhuge Liang.

(Nobunaga's Gate)

"Fools! Is there no man that can match the might of Nobunaga?!?" He started to laugh maniacally. "Where is the real challenge?" Nobunaga ducked under a soldier who swung horizontally. He kicked the soldier into the air. "Admittedly more energy than needed but it will even out." He struck several times killing the soldier. He then struck down one last time with such force that he sent the soldier to the floor and caused a bunch of soldiers around him to fall. He landed on the floor and then killed the soldiers on the floor. He sent the guy who trying to kill him hurtling towards the other soldiers. He shot a huge blast of dark energy towards the enemies. It completely demolished the soldiers. The only one left was the general. He started to flee from Nobunaga. "You are not going anywhere!" Nobunaga grabbed the general and stabbed him with great force. The general took his last breath and then died. "To Zhuge Liang!" Nobunaga took the rest of the force towards him.

(Zhuge Liang's location)

"Hmm… the enemy is approaching. I did not expect Nobunaga to help out the small resistance force. Hmm… Huang Zhong, attack the enemy. Lead the troops against him. Show Nobunaga the foolishness of his ways." Huang Zhong looked at Zhuge Liang. "What are you waiting for?!?"

"Now it's time. Zhuge Liang, we need you to join us. So we must capture you." Huang Zhong started to kill the snake soldiers around him. He and his human bodyguards started to strike down the snakes. "Sorry Zhuge Liang but I can't serve a snake demon."

"I should have seen this coming. I knew he was going to revolt but I should have seen that they were going to surround me first." All of our forces charged at his remaining forces. Within moments Zhuge Liang was completely surrounded. Huang Zhong was behind him, Me on his left, Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, and Hideyoshi dead ahead, and Liao Hua, Oichi, and Guan Ping to his right. "I can't leave Orochi. He is going to destroy all his opponents. You should just give up now." Smoke engulfed Zhuge Liang and when it disappeared, so did he.

"We had better just find some more allies. We've already defeated them here." Nobunaga took the lead. Before he disappeared from sight he turned back to ask me something. "Where do you think we should go next?"

"Hmm… There are some more of Orochi's soldiers trying to take out another small resistance at Osaka Castle."

"Then that is our next area."

"Wait! Nobunaga, we should make preparations first." I called out.

"Very well then."

Thanks for the reviews

SilentNinja

Runickenaz

Send more reviews or die!!!


	4. The Sects Of The Resistance

Authors Note: Not exactly sure how I'm getting these chapters up so fast but well… Enjoy this while it lasts. With A.P. American History and English Honors plus my regular classes and my other story on it could take a while for these chapters to come up sooner or later. Well still though, enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks for the reviews from before though. This is the first chapter that talks about the different sects of the resistance.

**Chapter 4**

**The Sects of the Resistance**

"Well, what do we know so far Orez?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, We have this small force. The Wei and Wu armies currently serve Orochi for their own reasons. The Shu force has been all but destroyed after the defeat of Liu Bei. Zhao Yun has been captured and the rest of the Shu army has scattered. Zhao Yun is currently being held in the dungeon in Ueda Castle."

"…" Nobunaga was deep in thought. "Yoshihiro." A large man in battle armor stepped forward. He carried a large battle hammer.

"What can I do for you lord Nobunaga?" His voice was very deep but also raspy.

"Go to Ueda Castle. Xing Cai, a previous servant of Shu, is nearby. I hear she is just outside Ueda Castle plotting Zhao Yun's breakout. Go ally with her and stick with them through the war. The only problem is that having seen his lord fall in battle, Zhao Yun has lost all hope. Revive it."

"Yes my lord." Yoshihiro bowed and then walked out of the castle that we had occupied.

"Wu serves Orochi because he has the real ruler of Wu. Sun Jian is captured. They don't know where he is though. If we can discover where he is, then we can reveal this to them and get them to revolt as well. As per Wei, the last powerful force of the three kingdoms, they serve him but I myself am not sure why. Their lord is dead so what do they have to gain?" 'Maybe if we can increase their own strength they too will want to revolt. Hmm…' "That seems good. We must secretly help Wei become powerful to get them to revolt. This is good, lord Nobunaga. If we get all these people against him, then he will be destroyed immediately." A smile crossed my face. Nobunaga too started to smile but it wasn't like mine. His was a demonic "We are going to kick their ass!" kind of smile.

"Interesting…"

(Elsewhere)

"All hope is lost. My lord is dead and I am prisoner here. How could we have fallen so?" The man in green armor in the cell sighed. He lied down on the floor on his back. He looked up at the ceiling. "What can I possibly do now?"

"Arrgg!" The soldiers that were guarding his cell dropped dead. He quickly sat up to see what was going on. To his surprise he saw Yoshihiro and two other familiar people standing there staring at him.

"Wow. The great dragon of Shu is now in a prison cell. Has he lost the will to fight? What happened to you?" The woman asked. She was wearing a green breast plate and a green armor skirt with a golden dragon design on them. She held a shield in her left hand and what appeared to be a lance combined with a pitch fork in her right.

"Lady Xing Cai, I do apologize but… lord Liu Bei is dead. Shu has fallen and there is no hope…" He sighed again and dropped his head in shame. "I have failed to protect our lord."

"Liu Bei is alive." The other familiar person was wearing gray pants and a gray jacket with a white shirt. "Don't lose faith young dragon. Liu Bei is being held prisoner but he's still alive."

"Zou Ci, thank you but… what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help restore your faith and fighting spirit." He opened the gate and helped Zhao Yun up. "You must escape this castle and rebuild Shu. Find Liu Bei, bring peace to this new troubled land. I must go now. I have several other issues to attend to. I will see you guys later." Zou Ci disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So, you are master Zhao Yun? I am Yoshihiro Shimazu. I come on orders from… from one who does not want to be named." He bowed and looked at Zhao Yun.

"So you two shall help me with my army? Thank you both." Zhao Yun grabbed his spear. "So, you two are going to be with me to rebuild Shu? This is excellent then."

"Master Zhao Yun, do you know anything about the whereabouts of my father of any of Shu's officers for that matter?" Xing Cai asked.

"No my lady, I am sorry but I don't know where Zhang Fei or any officers of Shu are." Zhao Yun smiled as a thought ran into his mind. "Master Zhang Bao is nearby! He was captured and is outside in a movable transport."

"So my brother is fine. That's a relief. Let's go then." Zhao Yun and the others exited the dungeon and headed towards the western gate.

"We've got to hurry up though. We only have so much time before the enemy sounds the alarm." Zhao Yun and the others continued making quick work of the soldiers that stood in the way. "I am the Fierce Dragon of Shu! All those should run if they don't want to die." He slammed his spear into several soldiers. He rushed towards them impaling them and forcing them into the wall. He took the spear out. He stopped suddenly and looked around as if awaiting something. He noticed a small cave to his left. "Hold on!" The other two stopped and looked at the cave. "Master Zhang Bao is just through here if I am not mistaken." They ran through and stopped at the prison cart. This is the flood gate! Damn though, I don't know how to operate it. If we did we could flood them but we can't. This would be so good but…" Zhao Yun broke the cart and Zhang Bao popped out virtually unharmed.

"Master Zhao Yun, you're alive!" Zhang Bao bowed to him. "This is joyous news. There is another officer named uh… Tachi… bani… or something near here. She can probably operate the flood gate. She is in the northwest fort fighting off the snake troops."

"Wait! Are you talking about Ginchiyo Tachibana?!?" Yoshihiro interrupted.

"Yeah! That was her name." Zhang Bao replied.

"Wow, I'm surprised she's not fighting for the accursed snake demons." He swung his hammer killing the few troops that had approached their backs.

"Is she a good warrior?"

"Actually yes. She is a magnificent warrior though I'd hate to admit it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well then we had better help her." Zhao Yun and the others charged towards the northwest fort. After killing countess enemies Zhao Yun and his allies made it to the fort only to see it completely surrounded by the snake-human alliance. "My lord! Is there enemy hope for this Tachibana woman?"

"Ahh… H… how?!? She is one woman and we outnumber her 10-1! Who are you woman?!?" The general yelled.

"I am no woman! I am a Tachibana! Ginchiyo Tachibana! For trying to fight me you shall all die!" The woman struck again knocking many of the enemies away from her. She was dressed in all battle armor. She wore a very unique helmet. It almost appeared like the horns on it was of a demon. She held her hand out and lightning struck forth and burnt 6 enemies that lunged at her to crisp.

"We have no other option. Set fire to the fort!" The general shouted as he gave the order to burn them. The task leader ran towards the fort.

"Now!" Zhao Yun ordered the small group of archers that were with Zhang Bao to open fire on the task leader. The task leader managed to avoid the first couple of arrows but was shot down. The soldiers with him looked in the direction that the arrow was shot.

"Who the hell are they?!? It doesn't matter! Strike them all down!" The general ordered. He however stood there as Zhao Yun and the others cut the soldiers down bit by bit. "Can't you fools do anything right?!? I'll handle it!" The general lunged at Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun jumped up into the air and landed behind him. He swung at the general who somehow managed to block the attack.

"For the glory of Shu!" Zhao Yun ducked under the strike and swung up. He knocked the guy into the air and followed up with continuous strikes. He chopped the soldier again and again until the soldier was finally killed. "Hmm… The leaders of the snake warriors are a lot stronger than normal soldiers. Excuse me, miss. Are you Ginchiyo Tachibana?" Zhao Yun asked wiping out the rest of the soldiers nearby.

"Ginchiyo Tachibana!" Yoshihiro shouted.

"Shimazu! I'm surprised your not helping the cursed snake warriors!"

"Careful Tachibana! I'm here with these guys to help you out! So calm down!"

"So you ARE Ginchiyo! Greetings! I am Zhao Yun of the former Shu empire. I am raising an army against Orochi. Care to join me?"

"Sure Zhao Yun. I will help you. Just keep an eye out for that Shimazu. He's a dangerous one."

"This is excellent news." Zhao Yun and the others ran back to the flood gates. "Do you by chance know how to operate these flood gates?"

"Actually yes. It's quite simple. I'm not that surprised that Shimazu couldn't operate them." She turned a few cranks and then the gate opened.

"Yes it worked! The water is flowing now! This is great."

(Cao Ren's main camp)

"Wei has truly fallen. Master Cao Cao is dead and Cao Pi has made an alliance with that snake warrior. Even some of the officers of Wei have abandoned the army and become renegades. Anything to avoid serving Orochi." Cao Ren sighed and took a deep breath. Zhang He looked at him with understanding.

"I know what you mean master Cao Ren. But there is nothing we can do. We must simply hold out."

"Yes hmm… The prisoners have escaped. I guess we should give the order to everyone in the castle to-" A messenger ran up to Cao Ren.

"Master Cao Ren! The castle has been completely flooded. There is nothing left of it now!"

"Order a full pursuit! The prisoners have escaped!"

(Zhao Yun's location)

"We're almost out. We've made it to the south fort. We must simply head east now."

"Wow Ginchiyo!" Xing Cai began after seeing her ally kill soldier after soldier of the snake army. "You're such a powerful woman! I hope I can get as strong as you!" Xing Cai used her shield to block the attacks and then lunged towards the soldiers impaling them and forcing them into the wall. Zhao Yun and the others kept charging and eventually reached the fort where he saw Zou Ci waiting.

"Master Zou Ci! What are you doing here?!?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I stopped the enemy. After you escaped, Cao Ren launched an attack to stop you. I held them off until I was too outnumbered to handle them alone." He smiled briefly then his face changed back to serious. "You have escaped Orochi's clutches. You may be a small resistance right now but build up your army. You will be able to defeat Orochi. Rebuild Shu and find Liu Bei."

"Yes master Zou Ci."

"I must be off now. I have other matters to attend to. I will see you all in the future." Zou Ci disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Let us go for the glory of Shu."

"Yes master. I believe we should go. There is another army to the north of here. They have Yue Ying captured. I heard this while they had me prisoner." Zhang Bao said. "I know father is out there somewhere."

"Yes! We shall find him. And our lord Liu Bei." Zhao Yun replied as they headed north with their small group of follo


	5. Peasant Rescue

Authors Note: What'd I tell you? Huh? What's that? Alright seriously though. Sorry about it taking so long. I don't know why but I had almost no time to write it and on top of all that, when I did have time, I didn't have any inspiration. Well Chapter's up now. I'm not really happy with how it turned out but… Oh well. This was the best it was after consistently rewriting it a few times.

**Chapter 5**

**Peasant Rescue**

"Lord Nobunaga I…" Nobunaga looked at Huang Zhong who had stopped talking.

"What is it?" Nobunaga asked.

"My lord, are you sure you're not related to Cao Cao. You look just like him you know." Huang Zhong replied.

"Why have I heard so much about this Cao Cao while I've been in this world?"

"My lord, he is a great leader. Although I didn't serve him, I have to admit that he was a great and talented leader. You look just like him."

"Where is this man?"

"Well, some say he was killed in the initial fight with Orochi but… I have heard rumors that he has been seen at Honnō-ji."

"Honnō-ji you say? Hmm… If this man is as like me as you say, he will be a great addition to the army. Now, I guess the next place to head is Honnō-ji then. Let's go." Nobunaga and his army set out for the temple Honnō-ji. I watched carefully as a messenger came up to Nobunaga as we were marching to the north.

"My lord, there are some peasants in the south that are being attacked by Orochi's forces. There is a strong warrior there named Ma Chao that is fighting Orochi and doing his best to help the peasants but… he can't last much longer while they are overwhelming him."

"Orez?" Nobunaga asked waiting for my opinion.

"Although this is risky, I suggest splitting our forces in two. One faction will go help Ma Chao while the other one will go to Honnō-ji. Nobunaga… I suggest you go to Honnō-ji while I will lead our forces to help Ma Chao. I know it's risky but if this works out, we will have a powerful new ally."

"Is that so…" Nobunaga issued orders and split the troops and officers.

'Hmm… what did I get? Well let's see. I have Huang Zhong, Mitsuhide, and about 15,000 troops. I wonder if that will be enough to defeat them.' "Alright." Nobunaga took his forces and continued marching north. "Well, let's see. I need all of you to follow my exact orders if we are to win this battle. Can I count on you for that?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted.

"Ok this is how this will work. This battle will focus on two goals. One is the rescue of Ma Chao and the peasants. The other is making sure that we obliterate as much of the enemy forces as possible. Does this sound doable?"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers shouted.

"Alright here's what we'll do…"

(Nobunaga's position)

"Alright, this Cao Cao has been compared to me. If he has been compared to me he must be a great leader. Recruiting him will help us eliminate Orochi so much easier. He has been said to be here, in Honnō-ji. The enemies are here in great numbers and they are spread out throughout the castle. The temple is at the south of this castle. I hear Cao Cao is in this temple. He has been trapped. We will rescue him and gain him as an ally. Hideyoshi, go to the east. You will start in the north and head southeast. Guan Ping, I want you to head straight south and meet up with Hideyoshi at the east gate of the temple. I will head to the western gate. Advance." Nobunaga and his allies spread out to follow their orders.

(My position)

"Charge!" I heard a warrior in the distance shout. This warrior was just in my vision. I unsheathed my sword and rode my horse to his aid. At that moment he was surrounded by Orochi's forces. I jumped off my horse and the warrior and I stood back to back against the enemies. "I thank you for this aid. By the way, I am Ma Chao. Who are you?"

"I am Orez Takashi. I have heard there is a brave warrior trying to help out a small group of peasants escape Orochi's clutches. I take it you are that warrior." I dodged a few of the enemy's strikes and struck back killing three. Ma Chao followed striking down three soldiers that stood in his path. He jumped up on my sword and I flung him into the air. He came down like a bullet. I jumped in the air as he hit the floor with such force that it actually created a small shockwave that launched them into the air. I cut the remaining enemies to pieces and landed on the floor next to Ma Chao.

"You are a strong warrior. So you are the resistance huh?" Ma Chao asked stepping out of his fighting stance.

"Yeah, this is only a small part of the force. I lead this group. The other, larger, chunk of the force is with the leader, Nobunaga Oda." I replied with a smile.

"I have heard of this Nobunaga Oda. I hear although cruel, he is a great leader creating a strong anti-Orochi force. I have one question though. Why does a cruel man like him fight for justice?"

"Hmm… I'm not entirely sure. Maybe he wants to rule the land and Orochi is standing in the way. Maybe he wants to be the only Demon King. I don't know."

"Well it doesn't matter. Can you help me get the peasants away from Orochi's clutches?"

"Of Course I'll help. We made a plan before coming here. Listen to it and please follow my orders. The plan is…"

(Mitsuhide's position)

"Guard the rear… Those were my orders. Orez and Nobunaga do things very differently then most people. Nobunaga fights using the advantage of numbers with a combination of unique strategies. Orez fights using whatever strategies will help him win and tries to reduce the amount of allies lost to a minimum. I admire both of these men. With such different view points though…" Mitsuhide dodged the volley of arrows that came from the south. "The fact remains, I will have to see how things will turn out. Who knows where things could go. I mean, we're already in a weird new world." He jumped into the air and killed the few soldiers that tried to attack him from above. He landed on the floor and looked at the corpses. "Nobunaga is a great man but he relies far too much on brute force. Whether he succeeds or not, there is a good chance the people won't be happy either way." The line of allied soldiers continued to thin and the enemy began to be seen more and more. "Second wave, advance!" The second wave of soldiers marched and began to fill in the weak spots in the defensive line. "Arrows, now!" The archers let loose their volley of arrows that they had been waiting to unleash. The enemies began to fall to the floor in vast numbers. "The fact is that they can not even hope to win with such pathetic strategies."

(Huang Zhong's location)

Hmm… This will be most entertaining. I have been waiting for a good fight. Time to crank these old bones into action!" Huang Zhong continued along the narrow path until he reached the area where the enemy soldiers were, unaware of the danger they were in. Huang Zhong took a few steps back and whispered to the troops. "Listen, the enemies are here in vast numbers. We can let loose a few waves of arrows and truly raise hell among them. This is what we'll do. The archers will fire arrows at them first. After that, the spearmen will launch out of the thicket and crush the soldiers waiting here and the two snake generals. They will all drop dead. Got it?" The soldiers nodded their heads. "Good. Ready and… go!" The archers open fired on the enemies and many fell dead immediately. The soldiers turned their attention towards the thicket and launched towards it. To their shock, Huang Zhong leapt out of the thicket and into the air. He shot several enemies with arrows while doing a back flip and landed on the other side. The soldiers turned towards him.

"Kill him! He is but one man!" The snake general shouted. The soldiers began to launch an attack on him. The allies then leapt out of the thicket and started to kill the soldiers from the back. The enemies were in disarray. They continued to scurry about until they were shot or stabbed to death by the allies.

"Great Job everyone. Well done." Huang Zhong finished his congratulations and moved out with his troops towards my location. "This is very confusing. Why would Orez ask us to ambush their defenses and then when they are weak, retreat back to him? It makes no sense but he is very intelligent so who knows. There must be some hidden strategy." Huang Zhong and the rest of the allies reached my location as I was surrounded with Ma Chao.

"Master Huang Zhong, a little help would definitely be appreciated!" Ma Chao called out after striking down two more soldiers.

"Got it!" Huang Zhong leapt into battle and killed several soldiers that had us surrounded.

"Those pathetic bastards!" I shouted. I knocked several soldiers into the air and followed up by jumping in the air and killing them.

"I must say I feel sorry for them." Huang Zhong exclaimed.

"I don't. It might be harsh but they are trying to kill some peasants. These unjust scum deserve this though this might be a little harsh." The two continued to watch as I cut the soldiers down until they were nothing more than chunks no bigger than rain drops.

"Now next time don't stand in my way." 'Hmm… Better make sure Mitsuhide doesn't find out about this. He seems like someone that wants all the violence to end. I can understand why. I am the same way but still… he isn't that realistic. He hasn't realized that there are very few ways to bring about peace. Oh well. Let's see what happens.' I walked over to the peasants who started shaking from fear. "Do not worry. I'm with Ma Chao. I want to help you out. We're getting you away from these damned snakes." One of the peasants walked up to me.

"Oh… th… thank you kind sir." The peasant walked back with the group of them.

"Let us go. We shall get you all to the fort to the south west. If we set up defenses there, by the time they finally break through if they do, you peasants will be long gone." The peasants started cheering. We moved to the south west after traveling through one of the enemies forts. The enemy copperhead was fighting with great force but in the end, he died from one of the peasants. Three of the peasants went and attacked him dead on while two came behind him. While he was busy blocking one of them shot an arrow straight through his head.

(Mitsuhide's Position)

"Hmm… well…" Mitsuhide looked around and saw that the enemies were now in large masses compared to his units. "Everyone, we've achieved our goal. Fall back! Behind the bridge!" Most of his troops ran over the bridge and waited for him. He continued to fight trying to get away from them. He made it to the bridge when a volley of arrows lit with fire came from the sky. "Damn!" He dodged the arrows but they went further back then he thought and they set the bridge aflame. "Damn! How can we get over now?!? Go, send for help! Alert Orez to our position!" The soldiers that had escaped ran in my direction. "Hmm… what to do?" The bridge collapsed and Mitsuhide with his small group of followers, twenty spearmen, ten archers, and fifteen swordsmen, stayed by the bridge and continued fighting. "At least I have the best trained of these units…"

(My position)

"Quickly, set up the defenses!" I called out upon arriving in the southwest fort. The defenses were set up. I put the swordsmen up first near the two gates with spearmen on the sides of these swordsmen. Then I ordered archers in the back of them to shoot the enemy down. "Ma Chao, go to the north gate! Huang Zhong, you go to the east. Do not let any soldiers get through." They moved to their ordered positions.

"Charge them!!!" One of the snake generals shouted. "A straight forward lunge will force them to retreat!" The enemy soldiers bombarded us with nonstop attacks. My archers let loose a barrage of arrows on them. Many of the soldiers in the back dropped dead. At the same time, the enemy soldiers let loose their own barrage of arrows. My soldiers started to drop dead.

"Damn, advance!" I shouted. The soldiers started to advance against the enemy while my archers shot down the enemies. My spearmen killed the soldiers that tried to attack the cavalry from the side while my cavalry charged the front lines. The enemy continued to fall until they finally began to retreat. "Don't give pursuit! It could be a trap!" My units stopped the advance and waited at the gate.

(Meanwhile at Ma Chao's gate)

"Press on! Don't give in!" Ma Chao fought valiantly against the hordes of those snake soldiers. He jumped into the sky and landed in the middle of the enemies advancing troops. The troops that saw him started to redirect the attacks that they were previously using on the fort. The allies pushed forward against the snake creatures. They began to retreat with the allies pushing against there small numbers due to Ma Chao's ploy. "Come and fight me you useless enemies! I will crush you with the wrath of justice!" Ma Chao ducked under several blades and swung around killing the soldiers when he got up. The soldiers fell as I arrived at that gate.

"Great job Ma Chao! Fight with that passion. Fight, for justice!" I shouted. He continued to fight eliminating the enemies by the dozen as they finally began to retreat. He pressed forward and finally crushed what was left of them. "You lose." I watched as the remnants continued to run away while many were being struck down by arrows. "Good bye."

(An hour later at the fort)

"Thank you so much kind sir." One of the peasants said trying to hand me gold.

"No thank you. I do not need money for helping you. I am just doing what is right." I replied. Ma Chao looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes.

"My lord, I must say this. I wish to serve you Orez. You are a great leader and you follow the path of virtue. Plus, with someone as valiant as Huang Zhong fighting with you, you must be a great man. Allow me to join you."

"Of course I will however… there is something you should know. I am not the ruler here. I serve a man named Nobunaga Oda. If you wish to serve me, then serve him." I waited for a reply.

"Yes. I will serve Nobunaga, Orez." Ma Chao looked at the peasants. "Go now. Find safety people. I will serve Nobunaga and bring peace to this new land."

"Yes sir!" The peasants shouted. I walked away and looked back at the peasants and Ma Chao.

"Hey Ma Chao, are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course!" Ma Chao ran over and joined up with us. We began to march over in the direction of µHonnō-ji.

"Lord Nobunaga, hold on. We are almost there. Hold out a little longer." I said.


	6. Interlude

Need to know send a pm if u want me to continue my story, confused as to if anyone likes is still, or wants to see more…


End file.
